


The hair cut

by Chrysanthemum9484



Series: One-shots [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, He and Senju Tobirama are BFF, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Uchihas and their hair, You might be able to find it on FanFictoin.com someday as well, secret friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemum9484/pseuds/Chrysanthemum9484
Summary: Izuna got a haircut... Tobirama doesn't approve.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna
Series: One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The hair cut

**Author's Note:**

> YOU DID THIS komaedasweave. YOU AND Tumblr.

Uchiha  Izuna and Senju  Tobirama met for the first time since the end of the war at the official opening of Konoha, when most of the people were scheduled to move in their new houses. They hugged each other with smiles and good words as if they are reuniting friends (not that they weren’t. They just like their brother met secretly but they were smarter about it).

Then  Tobirama realised that  Izuna cut his hair, “ Izuna ... Why did you cut your hair?” The albino pointed out with a  half-raised hair as if he wants to touch the short locks of hair and an almost panicked expression on his face.

“Oh. You like it?”  Izuna started, looking at his shorter locks of hair, “I cut it because I lost you duh.”

“What?” Breathed out Tobirama.

“It’s an Uchiha clan tradition to cut one’s hair if you lose a fight. Trims to keep it healthy don’t count.” The now short haired Uchiha explained while  Tobirama despaired for one of the first times in his life. 

“I hate it.” Replied the albino in the end, earning him an ‘Oh come on.’.


End file.
